Final Kiss 2 Part 1 Threatened Love
by phangirl17
Summary: What am I doing? Letting HIM almost kiss me! What does HE mean I'm His I'm Jerath's you psychopathic nutcase! Why can't I stop him what did that necklace do to me?... R&R No flames. I'm finally getting my sequeal up.
1. Enter Worlds Most Annoying Vamire

**AN: **I'm baack... I kno I'm shocked to. This is the squel to Final Kiss if you didn't read that GO BACK AND READ IT. please. you know the drill R&R No flames or rude comments please.

**Summary: **Reni and Rena seem to finally be at peace now that Arane is out of the picture but there happiness is short lived when two new vampire boys show up both taking an interest in the new born twins. Rena is all to wiling to go with punkish bad boy, Corvin while Reni is fighting off Joel as much as she can while trying to figure out why he and his brother want them…

**Final Kiss 2: **

**Part 1: Threatened Love**

**Chapter 1**

**Enter World's Most Annoying Vampire**

"Reni are you ready," My infernal twin sister Rena yelled at me through my door.

"Yes I'm up," I got out of bed and dressed in a pink and lavender plaid skirt with an open button lavender top and pink camisole. The door opened and my newest sister Jamie came in.

"You look cute," She said as I headed to the bathroom and began brushing my hair. I put it in the usual pigtail style with a pair of skull and cross bone bow barrettes with lavender and pink in the bow. I brushed my teeth and heard a male voice.

"Let her finish getting ready," Jerath my boyfriend of three months said.

"Thank you love," I smiled as we headed downstairs to Rena and her were wolf boyfriend of three and a half months, Caleb were waiting. We all got into Jerath's car and drove the fifteen miles to school. Jerath parked in the student parking lot, he came to my side and helped me out of the black car. He wrapped his arm around my waist and we headed in. We stopped by his locker and went to mine. Waiting there was the one person I didn't want to deal with. Mille walked over to us as soon as she saw Jerath and yanked me out of his light grasp.

"Oh there you are Jerath!" She said in her nasally voice.

"Hello Mille." Jerath said annoyed as I put my things in my locker and got my binders and books for my classes out. I smiled at him and made faces from behind her back. Jerath was fighting everything to keep his straight face. Mille was oblivious to it all.

"So… I was wondering… what are you doing Friday night?" She asked my boyfriend.

"Actually I'm going to the movies."

"Really? So am I maybe we could go together!"

"Sorry I don't think my _girlfriend_ would like that." With that said Jerath side stepped her, stood by me wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed me on the cheek. She turned and went after Michael Mowller a football player as everyone else came over.

"What'd we miss," Caleb asked.

"Oh nothing much Mille being Mille," I told him.

"Dang and I wanted to hit something full of air."

"Yeah we know. Uh guys we are going to be late," I said pointing to the clock on the wall. I grabbed my boyfriend's hand and ran human speed to math. We made it with five minutes to spare as we walked in there was a boy sitting in my seat. He had black hair and skin like ours; he looked up and locked eyes with me and I knew he was one of us.

"Jerath I think he might be…"

"I know one of us. Shall we introduce ourselves to the new vampire?" He interrupted me and headed to the black haired vampire. I followed silently.

"Hello I am Jerath and this is Reni." Jerath said gesturing to me.

"The name is Joel. My brother Corvin is in History right now."

"Rena my sister and my best friend Jamie, they are like us, are in that class." I told him quietly.

"There are more of us huh. So what are we studying?" Joel asked his eyes never leaving mine.

"Q…Quad…Quadratic equations." I said his stare unnerving me.

"You are a newborn."

"Y…yes as well as my sister. Jerath and Jamie turned us… Saved our lives." I walked away from him then and to the back of the room. I sat down in an empty desk.

"Are you two mates or is she unattached?" He questioned Jerath. Jerath turned and went to sit next to me. His spot was taken by Joel. I looked horrified at him. He used his vampiric ability in public one of the few things Jerath forbad us to do.

"What you don't use your talents in public?"

"Of course not! That could get us killed!" I yelled at him. The kids in the room turned to us and I used compulsion (An ability al vampires use eve new borns like me to force mortals or humans to do as we command.) on them to turn away.

"Nice doll." Jerath stiffened next to me and I looked murderous.

"What did you call me! No one calls me DOLL!" I whispered yelled at him. Jerath grabbed my hand.

"Reni, dear calm down. You aren't your sister you will get hurt." That snapped me back to reality and smiled sheepishly at him. The bell rang and class began. We took notes and did our homework. The only bad thing with doing homework was Jerath, he already knows everything while I still actually learning everything. Usually Jerath and I would do homework together but, today Joel decided to intervene. Even with his interruptions we finished and had half an hour left.

"So Reni where are the fun spots in town?" Joel asked me.

"Go ask someone who cares."

"I'd rather ask you."

"I don't know."

"Come on a cute girl like you have to know somewhere fun."

"Why would I tell you anything about places I go if I don't want anything to do with you."

"Simple sweets you secretly like me." I looked to Jerath who was enjoying my torment more than he should. I gave him the help me or else I'll tell Rena look. He knows Rena would kill him he didn't help me ether her or Jamie or Caleb, he has wanted to fight since the Devin Episode. Right now I'd rather have Devin hitting on me than Joel. It seemed like an eternity before the bell rang and I all but ran at vampire speed to get out of that room. Causing my hair to frizz and become a mess. One thought plagued me the entire time. _Joel was defiantly the world's most annoying vampire._

**AN: **Read and Review or my muse will leave me. Then I wont be able to write this story anymore.


	2. Demon's spawan

**AN: **Here's Ch. 2 of part 1 book 2

**Final Kiss 2:**

**Part 1: Threatened Love**

**Chapter 2**

**Demon's Spawn**

I walked after a few minutes and went to the theater classroom. Rena, Jamie, and Caleb always waited for Jerath and me. Seeing my hair a mess Rena and Jamie got the 'I'm going to murder someone' looks in their eyes. Caleb got the 'I feel sorry for the idiot who made you look like that' look.

"Reni what happened to you." Rena said all ready going over protective sister mode.

"Joel Corman you met his brother. He is in your history class."

"The other vampire? Yeah I met him. He is not the brightest light bulb in the box," Rena told us.

"Wait other vampire? There are more than us," Jamie intersected.

"Two by the sounds of it and one likes Reni," Jerath specified as we went inside to wait for Caleb to come. The door opened and a male voice rang out.

"Well it must be my lucky day I have two classes with you sweets." The Demon Spawn known as Joel said as he sat near me. Caleb came in followed by Hannah who saw Joel and ran right to him.

"Well now who are you cutie. I was certain I knew all the cute boys. Well I guess we will have to remedy that right now I'm Hannah."

"Hey Hannah I'm Joel Corman."

"Well now that we know each other why don't you come away from the loser girls and come sit with me. Jerath you are more than welcome to come with us." She looked at him with what she thought was a sexy look and he looked as he would be sick if vampires can even get sick.

"Leave them alone Hannah!" Haley Armstrong yelled at her. Haley saved me quite a bit when Rena or Jamie weren't with me. Which this month was a lot.

"This doesn't concern you!" Hannah spat at her.

"When you mess with Reni it does!" Hannah left not wanting to make a bigger scene and Haley sat next to me effectively blocking Joel from coming near me. I looked to my Blonde brown haired thearatric friend and saw something different on her. She was wearing a black crystal necklace.

"Ohh what a pretty necklace." I told her.

"Thanks Rin." She laughed gently.

"Why is it black?"

"You know I haven't the foggiest clue."

"Class pay attention." Miss. Haruna said. We looked forward. She told us that we would be doing two person girl boy dialogs that would be preformed memorized next week.

"Now pair up." She instructed us. I was about o go to Jerath when Joel stepped in front of me.

"You are my partner." He demanded looking directly into my eyes. I don't believe it he was trying to us compulsion on me.

"Are you seriously trying to use compulsion on me?"

"N…no…of course not."

"I'm all ways with Jerath." He looked to Miss. Haruna and caught her eyes with his.

"And be with someone you have not worked with." She said.

"Now you don't have a choice."

"Fine. You do anything to me and my family will kill you."

"Now I'm handing out your scripts you have the rest of the class." We got ours and I saw it was an abusive boyfriend and the girlfriend finally has had it and tries to leave. I read through and saw I got to slap him. Not once but twice. _Excellent I get to hurt him yeah this is great!_ _Oh My God I'm turning into Rena!_ I thought horrified.

"Shall we start?" I asked him.

"Anything you say sweets." Joel leaned toward me and grabbed my wrists in his left hand. He was closer than necessary way closer than necessary.

"Sandra you really don't want to do this!" Joel said.

"Yes I do Danny! Let go of me!"

"No! Not until you listen to me!" I slapped him and pulled out of his grasp. I looked around scared he lounged at me holding me over a desk. He hit me once on the stomach and my face. The rest of the class stared at us wide eyed.

**An:** Read and Review and I'll give you a cookie of your choice.


	3. Vampire Brothers maybe Target

**AN: **Ch 3 is up woo! :) hope u like.

**Final Kiss 2:**

**Part 1: Threatened Love**

**Chapter 3**

**Vampire brothers maybe target**

"What? It's in the script." I said as the class went back to what they were doing. Well everyone but my family and Caleb. After a minute they went back to what they were doing and Joel's grip tightened and it hurt.

"Stop it Joel you really are beginning to hurt me." His grip got tighter.

"Stop it! Let go of me!" I looked franticly around and struggled. I knew everyone thought it was in the script and no one would help me. I looked quickly at Caleb and he and Jamie took action immediately.

"Hey Reni switch with me and Jamie she doesn't make a good enough little sister like you do." Caleb said.

"Get lost wolf she is mine." Joel said.

"You are hurting me!" I yelled. Jerath and Rena were over in a minute.

"Let her go!" Rena yelled so only we would hear.

"Make me newborn." Joel challenged.

"No Rena. Allow me." Jerath said stopping her. He put his hand around the one Joel didn't have on me and pulled me gently from Joel's grasp. He handed me to Caleb and I clung desperately to him. I heard words being said but I didn't hear what was said. All I know is that Jamie and Joel went over to an open corner and Caleb switched with Jerath.

"He wouldn't let go. He wouldn't let go." I cried hysterically thinking of the men in the ally.

"Shh. It's ok you aren't in the ally." He said knowing why I reacted this way. Rena told Caleb she would explain later. I calmed down and Caleb and I went to work as if nothing happened. We ran through the script and in the middle of our second run through the bell rang. I left with my family and we all went to the cafeteria with Caleb. Rena and I went to the ala cart line while Jamie and Jerath went to the lunch line. Caleb went to find a table as he brought his lunch. I got soup and Rena got salad bar. We saw Caleb at our usual spot and sat down with him. I ate quietly while Caleb and Rena talked about a band they were going to see on Friday. I think it has to do with a park or a president or something along those lines. Jamie and Jerath came over and sat one on either side of me. Jerath was on my left and took a hold of my hand in his under the table. We ate in peaceful silence that was ruined by the Cormer brothers.

I thought of running to the library but that was out as Corvin stood in my way. I realized this was the first time I had seen him. Corvin looked quite a lot like Caleb except the coat was not ripped. He sat next to Rena while Joel tried to squeeze in next to me. I tried to get up forgetting momentarily that Jerath still held my hand. I remembered when I could not get up from the table. Jerath let go and I hurried as fast as I could away from Joel. I entered the hallway and saw Joel had followed me. I walked faster he did to. I kept going not noticing that Joel ad stopped until I whacked into something. That something was actually someone named Jonny Smith. I knew him only from my math and science classes. I had never really talked to him in the four months of us moving here.

"I'm so sorry!" I said quickly getting up.

"It's ok, I'm fine."

"Are you sure I can go get the nurse! That's what I'll do! Stay right there I'll be right back!" I yelled starting to run human pace down the hall. He got up and ran to me.

"No. I'm all right? I'm fine really see."

"Oh well still I'm…" I was cut off by Demon Spawn.

"There you are I've been looking for you everywhere." Demon spawn said.

"Leave me alone I have someone already!"

"Yeah a wimp trust me sweets you can do so much better. Why don't you get with a real man."

"I believe Miss Kilmer told you to leave her alone." Jonny said. I had forgotten he was even there.

"Yeah and who the hell are you?"

"I'm Jonny and Miss Kilmer told you to leave her alone!"

"Oh and what are you going to do if I don't huh? You going to make me?"

"If I must I will."

**AN: **OO tension builds I wonder whats going to happen next?


	4. Unwanted and Unneeded Admirer

**AN: **Ch. 4 is now open have fun

**Final Kiss 2:**

**Part 1: Threatened Love**

**Chapter 4**

**Unwanted and Unneeded Admirer **

"That won't be necessary." Caleb said coming up to us with Jerath.

"Thanks for helping her Jonny I appetite it," Jerath told him.

"Yeah, it was no problem anytime. No one should have to put up with incompetent dolts like him." Jonny turned and left leaving us the only ones in the south computer wing.

"Well it's just you and me now." Joel said.

"You are out matched two on one." Caleb gloated.

"I don't think so." A gust of wind came at us then the only kind a vampire can get. Corvin stood next to his brother.

"What I was in the middle of getting that punk vampire chick this one's sister." He complained.

"Leave them alone!" Caleb demanded.

"I don't take orders from mongrels."

"What'd you call me!"

"You heard me!"

"You want Reni you have to go through me!" Jerath told Joel stepping in front of him.

"And me." Jamie said from the opposite end of the hallway.

"No one messes with my little sister." Rena said running up to us in front of me next to Caleb.

"Fine we will leave her and you alone for now." Joel told us dragging his confused brother with him.

"How did you know where we were?" I asked the girls.

"I heard the argument and thought you might need some help. We didn't know the boys were here or else we would have gone to class." Rena explained.

"Class? Class! I'm late!" I said running down the hall human speed. I made it to Chemistry just before the bell rang. I looked for an open seat and saw Corvin sitting next to the only open seat. I walked over and sat down.

"What is so special about you?" He asks me when we have the last half hour to do our homework I had already completed.

"What do you mean?"

"Why does Joel like you? Your sister is so much hotter."

"Eww. Go away."

"No. I think we will be here a long, long time sweets."

"Call me that again and you will regret it."

"Is that a threat?"

"What do you think?"

"I think the only reason you are pissed at my brother finding you attractive is because you secretly like him to."

"I hate your brother."

"Do you? Do you really hate him or is it just a show for that sire of yours."

"Sire?"

"Jerath."

"Oh. And yes I do hate your brother." But even as I said it I wasn't as sure as I had been. The bell rang and I got up and walked quickly to my last class. I walked slowly into the art studio. I sat at my desk as Jerath sat next to me. I looked to him and smiled weakly.

"What happened in Chemistry?"

"Corvin happened. He tried to convince me that Joel was better than you. Not that there is anything better than you." I smiled at him.

"You miss. Kilmer are too good for me and I fear your sister's assumption might be correct."

"What?"

"Rena was right."

"Then just say that not the old world speak."

"I'll try."

"Good now I have to pay attention." We were still going the draw along of the winter scene Jerath and I had finished. Miss. Revies told us to get our final paintings out and get to work. I did mine on two girls having breakfast one a white blonde with pigtails. The other a black haired girl with pink and blue streaks in a ponytail. I was almost done with it all it needed was the final touches and it would be done. I glanced at the clock still twenty five minutes before class got out for the day.

"Once done with your pictures matt them on the white boards." Miss. Revies instructed. Jerath matted his quickly and flawlessly. I followed suit soon after. We had fifteen minutes and I read my new book Rhymes with Witches by Lauren Myracle she is one of my favorite authors. I read until chapter twelve and the bell rang. We went to our lockers with Rena and Jamie who were waiting outside the class room for us. We each went to our respective locker and put our things we didn't need in and grabbed everything we did. Rena got done first and waited for me before heading to Caleb's locker. I was heading to Jerath's reading my book. Jerath saw me and smiled when I looked up. I walked quicker and went back to the book when I bumped into some one.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't…" I looked up to see Joel's face.

"It's ok sweets you can make it up to me by showing me around town."

"I'd rather burn."

"Haven't you caused us enough grief?" Jamie asked him.

"This is between me and her." He made an attempt to grab my hand but I walked back away from him. Jerath's locker closed and I walked slowly and calmly up to him. I put my hand in his and we left Joel standing there.

"Coming Jamie?" Jerath asked his twin. Jamie stood on my other side taking that hand and leading both Jerath and me away to the car. We got outside and saw Caleb and Rena kissing by the car.

"Ahh it burns! It burns!" Jamie yelled laughing. Rena pulled away and got into the car. Caleb, Jamie, and I followed her. I slid into the front passenger seat while everyone sat in the back. Jerath stood there for a moment before getting in the driver's seat.

"What was with that?" Caleb asked him.

"Nothing it felt like I don't know never mind."

"So what are we doing tonight?" Jamie asked.

"I don't know about you but I'm studding for Spanish."

"Want help studding?" Rena asked me.

"No I don't need distractions."

"Ok." We pulled into the driveway sooner than we should have even with dropping Caleb at his house.

"You really should stop going over the speed limit one day you will get caught." I told Jerath.

"Don't hold your breath." He said laughing. I grabbed my bag and went up to my room. I walked in and screamed sending everyone up.

"What? What is it? What happened?" Jamie said.

"What's with all the flowers?" Rena asked. She was right there were lavender roses all over the room. Where ever you looked there they were.

"Who?" I asked.

"Not us." Rena said pointing to my mirror. A pink envelop with my name was taped to it. The entire note said was the color reminded the guy of me.

**AN: **Joel is turning Stalker who would have guessed? R&R and I'll give you each a lavender rose.


	5. Joel's Window Appearance

**AN: **Ch. 5 Yeah I gots it up. i's is doing good.

**Final Kiss 2:**

**Part 1: Threatened Love**

**Chapter 5**

**Joel's Window Appearance**

I looked for a name and started picking up all the flowers and putting them down the disposal in the kitchen. After all the flowers were gone I felt better. No way was I going to let flowers from that demon spawn Joel be anywhere near me. They were probably cursed or had some potion on them to make me like him. As I thought I had a vision of me kissing him. Eww bad image bad! Great Now I have to scrub my eyes out with soap so the image will go away. Ok that was going a little too far. Great I'm talking to myself again. I went back to my room and everyone was sitting somewhere: Jamie on my computer chair, Rena at my vanity stool, and Jerath the edge of my bed. I sat next to him.

"They were from Joel weren't they." He stated it like a fact. After all it pretty much was one.

"Yeah they were from him. Listen I know you guys don't want me by myself but do you mind just leaving me alone for a few hours at least?"

"Sure Reni whatever makes you happy. Come on, Jerath, Rena." Jamie pulled them out of the room. They were protesting loudly.

"Thank you I promise to call if I need anything." I said trying to put my sister's and boyfriend's worries at ease. I heard the front door open and my sister's protest of not wanting to go to the 'damned mall'. A car started and left. Jerath knocked on my opened door.

"I'm going hunting I'll be back in a few hours are you sure you want to be here alone?"

"I'm sure have fun."

"I'll see you soon." He left out the back door and ran off. I was alone for fifteen minutes before the knock at my window was heard. I looked and suppressed the groan of frustration that desperately wanted to come out. I went to it and opened it.

"What do you want?" I said coldly.

"You." Was all Joel said as his arms slipped around my neck. I thought he was going to try and kiss me until I heard the click of a clasp. I looked down to see a black circular object at the end of the chain necklace he clasped around me.

"What are you doing with Haley's necklace?"

"It's not hers it's a friend of mines." I looked at it; it looked familiar like the one Amber used to wear when she was being controlled by Arane.

"No! You're going to control me like Arane aren't you!"

"You got that right sweets soon you won't be able to resist me."

"It won't… Ahh!" I screamed from the excruciating pain shooting threw my body I welcomed the bleak darkness that I succumbed to soon after I screamed. I heard a dark laughter I had heard once before but couldn't place it.

"Reni! Reni! Are you all right!" A girl's voice called out to a person named Reni. Reni why does that sound so familiar? Oh, that's right it's my name she is calling out to me. The voice it sounds like mine only a little different. Rena! That's Rena! That means Jerath and Jamie must be there I have to wake up! Open eyes open! My eyes slowly opened and everything came into focus.

"Rena? Where is Jer…" I said weakly.

"I'm right here Reni I knew it was a bad idea leaving you alone."

"I'm so thirsty."

"Come on I'll take you hunting."

"Are you sure you just got back."

"It's fine."

"No I will take her brother dear. Besides we never really got to hang out just the two of us." Jamie said to him coming into the room. I got up off the floor and walked over to her stumbling slightly.

"Careful." Rena said in her I'm pretending to be mom voice.

"I won't let anything hurt our sister." Jamie said confidently. We left my sister and boyfriend and headed out to the woods. We ran for an hour before we saw anything that wasn't a squirrel or some other small creature. Two deer stood in our path. We charged and Jamie took down hers in a matter of seconds. I always take longer trying not to hurt it too much. I snapped its neck and drank the crimson liquid inside. We went after two more each before we headed back.

"That was fun we should do it more often." I looked at my digital lavender wrist watch almost ten thirty we shouldn't be out this late or we'd risk getting found out by the police and I wouldn't want to explain all the blood on my body. Even after a year I was still really messy when I ate.

"It's late we should hurry before someone sees."

"Yeah your right come on lets go." We ran faster and made it to the house in five minutes.

"Good you two are back I think Reni needs to go to bed she has had a tiring day." Jerath said once we got inside.

"What why?" I retorted

"You had a bad fall you should rest."

"No. I have to study."

"Fine. Just don't leave your room."

"Alright I won't" I left Jamie and Jerath and went to my room. I passed Rena's and heard Caleb and her talking. I went into my room and changed into a pale orange night gown and grabbed my Spanish vocab list. I studied until eleven and went to bed.

**AN: **I kno even vampires hve to stdy or is it just Reni? R&R and I'll give you a plushie of Jerath or Reni your choice.


	6. Changes

**AN: **Ch. 6 is up and ready to go. R&R to make me smile.

**Final Kiss 2:**

**Part 1: Threatened Love**

**Chapter 6**

**Changes**

I was awoken by the water running in the bathroom next to me. The one Rena and I used. It must be Jamie. I thought since Rena needs the Jaws of Life to wake her up. I got up and went to the bathroom after I had changed. I knocked on the door and a very un- Jamie voice said it was open. I walked into see my sister putting the finishing touches on her outfit.

"It's the end of the world." I said to my sister.

"What?"

"You got up before me. You _never _get up before me."

"Really? I hadn't noticed."

" Yes is Caleb involved?"

"Caleb what's he got to do with me getting up early for?"

"I don't know maybe you guys are going to a secret rondevue spot before school. Oh that's so romantic."

"You need to get out more and no I just couldn't sleep."

"Oh. That's not romantic that's normal. You're not supposed to do anything normal."

"I don't well I'll be down stairs." Rena left me alone in the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and did my hair with royal blue skull and cross bow hair clips. I went down stairs and we a grabbed our bags. We all got into the car and went for another wonderful day of school.

"Today we stay with the girls." Jamie said as she parked the car. Jerath and I were in the back Rena was in the front passenger seat.

"Hey! I'm not the one who needs the protection!" My twin yelled at us as we got out.

"I know this way we don't have to worry."

"Fine!" Rena stormed off in an angry huff. I went inside by myself much to the discomfort of my two remaining family members but I had to talk to Joel. Maybe I could figure out why and what he was doing to me. I had to make sure I was just dreaming last night. I saw him at my locker and walked quicker.

"What did you do to me?" I yelled at him since no one was near us. He looked me over making me regret the micro mini and one shoulder top that rode up showing my stomach if I raised my hand or moved the wrong way. He just smiled like the cat that ate the canary.

"Why I have no idea what you're talking about sweets." _His voice sounds better than it did before like a sinfully perfect angel. He's not all that bad and he is kind of cute… What the! WHAT AM I THINKING! BAD BRAIN BAD! Stop thinking about him like that you have Jerath, You have Jerath. There better._ I thought angry at myself for thinking like that about demon spawn.

"Sweets… Sweets are you ok?" _Wow were his eyes always this amazing? Stop it! Stop it right now!_ I thought.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"That's good so I was wondering if you'd be willing to reconsider?"

"Reconsider? Reconsider what Joel?" I like his name it's so unique.

"If you would show me around the town."

"Sure… I mean if you still want me to."

"Cool. How about I met you at the south computer wing after school?"

"Ok I'll see you then." Joel left and I felt like I had control of myself again and that I wouldn't be thinking so crazily. _What did I just do? What did he do to me? Was it Haley's necklace? Is that what's causing this? If so why isn't the imperial crystal doing anything to stop it? _I thought completely and utterly lost. I would have screamed in frustration if the students hadn't started coming in. I opened my locker exchanged my stuff and ran human pace to my history class. I got in and sat in the back as Joel came in. He smiled at me and I averted my eyes like I did with any guy I liked. _You don't like him!_ My brain yelled at me. _Why not he's funny, nice, and cute. He even gave you that cute nickname_. I thought back.

"Hey sweets." He said sitting down next to me.

"Hi what's new?" I asked him

"Nothing. I'm bored history is very boring when you've lived it."

"Huh?"

"Never mind you'll see after a few hundred years."

"Oh. Ok then," Jerath walked in and saw that Joel was a little too close to me and ripped me away from him. The force of the pull made my necklace come into view and Jerath saw the black crystal. The only weird thing is he didn't freak out when he saw it.

"Good you're still wearing the white crystal."

"White? It's not white Jer it's…" I looked up and saw Joel's eyes and I couldn't talk.

"It's not what Reni?"

"Nothing the lights made it seem different is all." I looked at it and saw black. What did Joel do to me? The rest of the students came in that weren't all ready in and Mr. Colvier started class.

"Does anyone know what today is?"

"The tenth?" Sandra Kepler responded.

"What is important about today?"

"Um we have a project." Katherine Jonson guessed.

"We have a test." Timmy Marenson said.

"No and no today we have a pop quiz." Mr. Colvier told us as most of the students groaned. The quiz was on World War II I finished it rather quickly and turned it in. I sat down and pulled out my _Rhymes With Witches_ and fifteen minutes later everyone was done. Then the rest of the class we took notes once the bell rang Jerath and I went to gym class.

**AN:** Why Mr. Clvier Why! give them pop quizs it not right! R&R and I'll give you a Joel or Corvin plushie you can stick with pins and hurt him.


	7. Joel's Advances

**AN:** Ch. 7 I'm awesomly awsome I'm getting this done faster than I did Final Kiss. Hope you like.

**Final Kiss 2**

**Part 1: Threatened Love**

**Chapter 7**

**Joel's Advances **

Gym was the only class we had separate from each other. Jerath liked competitive where as the girls and I liked the life time class. The Life time class was non contact and very safe. I went to the girls locker room and saw my sister and best friend all ready changed I changed quickly and went out with them. We sat on the bleachers and Mille came in the gym and went to the locker room. Then Joel came in and smiled at me before going to the boy's locker room. He came out the same time Mille did in a way to low t- shirt and very short shorts. She stopped in front of him and if even possible pushed herself out more. But he wasn't even looking at her he was staring at me. I was in a baggy t- shirt and shorts that went to my knees. He came over to us and stood next to me.

"Hey sweets see you soon."

"Yeah see you at the south wing." I told him.

"Um… Joel see anything you like?" Mille asked him coming up to us.

"Yeah." His eyes had yet to look at her. I looked away from him quickly the girls caught on immediately.

"What is the matter with you yesterday you couldn't stand him? Now you're making googly eyes at him like Mille!" Rena reprimanded me.

"I could say the same about you and Corvin." She had been getting pretty close to him the past two days. I wondered if Jerath and Caleb would last the way things with Joel and Corvin were going. I couldn't ponder the thought long the teacher gave us a four lap warm up for Millie's vulgar outfit. Joel was up ahead of me and I ran to catch up to him.

"Hey… Joel… What's… Up…" I faked being out of breath.

"Nothing, what you don't run?"

"I… Have… To… keep… up… appearances…"

"Oh yeah weak girl un-athletic bet it sucks."

"Yep. See… you la…later." I dropped back as Rena ran by me up to him. The look on her face said she was beyond pissed. She dropped back a few minutes later next to me.

"What did you say to him?" My sister demanded. I looked away I couldn't believe her. She had no right to say anything to me about him. I looked up and saw Joel staring at me again. I averted my eyes and looked to the ground. Had I been human I would've been blushing like crazy. I'm positive he saw and started laughing. Once our warm up was complete we went back to the bleachers. We were told we would be playing matt ball. It involves two mats at first and third base and you can stay on as long as you want, but if you step off you have to run. To make a point you have to run around twice. It's extremely easy and usually I just end up getting out anyway so it's no big deal. We headed to the court where the game had been set up. As we walked Joe came up to me.

"Hey sweets how were the warm up laps?"

"What do you think?"

"Ok I deserved that I did get your sister mad at you but I know how to make it up to you."

"Oh yeah how?"

"You and me on a team together you won't even have to do anything."

"What if I want to?"

"I'll make it exceptionally hard then."

"Perfect." I ran away from him and to my sister and Jamie. It ended up Joel, Rena, and I did get on the same team. Our team was up to bat first and Andrew Saminski was pitcher he rolled the kick ball to Joel who kicked it perfectly and got a home run. I was next I kicked it enough so I just had to run to the first base.

"Good job Reni." The base person Amy Corvler told me.

"Thanks but I'll be lucky to make it around once if that even." I laughed as the next kicker went up to the plate. He kicked it into the bleachers which were closed so I had to run. I ran and made it to the first base again.

"You were saying." Amy laughed

"Ok maybe I can make it around twice this round just you wait next time I'll be first out." Rena kicked next and pretty much killed the ball. I ran around my last time and went to the end of the kicking line.

"When does this class get out?" Jamie asked me as Rena finished her two rounds.

"Aren't you on the other team?"

"Yeah but they don't need me."

"We have a half hour left."

"Can't we just opt out of Gym?"

"That's for finals in second semester."

"Well they should make it so you can opt out of class to."

"Why can't second semester be here?"

"I don't know."

"Just think three more weeks and we are out for two." Joel said coming up to us and standing behind me.

"It can't get here soon enough." Jamie whined like a three year old.

"Switch sides!" Miss. Nowler yelled.

"Bye guys I'm going to grab the catchers spot." I told them walking away

"Why the catcher?" Jamie said following me to kick first.

"It's the safest place fairly anyone misses." Jamie got two fouls and got out and the rest of the time went by slowly. Once ten minutes were left in class we were allowed to finally change. We went to the locker rooms and I changed from my black gym shorts back to my skirt when the stragglers came in and started to change. I put my top on and threw the clothes in the locker and locked it. I waited for Rena and Jamie and we left together to wait for Jerath on the bleachers. It wasn't Jerath who came to us though it was Joel.

"Go away Corman." Rena told him harshly.

"I'm not doing anything wrong so lay off Goth girl you to punkett." Joel said to my sister and Jamie.

"Leave them alone Joel." I said cruelly.

"No I don't think so sweets." He made a grab for my hand and I almost let him. _What is the matter with me? What did he do to me that night?_ The bell's ring pulled me from my thoughts as students shuffled out of the gym and to their class. Rena, Jamie, Jerath, and I were going to creative writing. I ran past my family and the office. I thought of signing myself out it would be an easy way away from Joel. _He'd find you. No matter where you'd go where you'd hide he'd find you. _My head told me. _I couldn't just go away and never come back. Rena, Jamie, Jerath and Caleb won't let you go. They would protect you. _For every idea I had my brain found a way a reason it wouldn't work.

So I went to class and sat in the back waiting until I had the chance to talk with them at lunch. Once the teacher dismissed us for lunch I walked quickly down to the lunch room and sat in the upper classmen section. In reality it was just where the old classrooms were. They took them out and put tables up here so now the lower classmen stay down in the lower part of the lunch room except if they have friends and or relatives that are upper classmen then they can sit with them. I sat down at one of the only relatively clean tables and was filled with boys from all different grades. Jerath came to my rescue and the boys scattered.

"Thank you." I told him happily as we headed to the lunch line.

"Who else is going to keep the undeserving boys away from you?" He asked.

"Rena or Jamie could do it I'm sure. I don't even know why they try they like Hannah know we are dating. And yet they still think they have a chance. I wonder why they swarm me I'm not as attractive as Jamie and Rena so why bother with me."

"You are so wrong and any way you are nice and much more approachable. Rena and Jamie give off the vibes that they are dark and should never be approached. You on the other hand are overly sweet and caring and you vibes say come approach me I'm harmless and cute."

"They do not. And anyway there are still some that go for them take Joel's brother I think he might just give Caleb a run for his money." We went in line got our food and I went back to the table. I was ahead of Jerath who was stopped by a bunch of girls. The others were all ready there. Rena saw Corvin and went to him. They left together. I was worried was Joel around? I looked around to see if he was near me.

**AN:** Aww Jerath to the rescue. R&R to keep me going.


	8. Joel's Final Plan

**AN:** Last Chapie (tear) hope you enjoyed this segment or Final Kiss 2 stay tuned for part 2

**Final Kiss 2:**

**Part 1: Threatened Love**

**Chapter 8**

**Joel's final plan**

"Looking for me sweets? What do you want now that you've found me." He said from behind me. I whipped around quickly almost losing my tray in the process.

"I wasn't looking for you and I don't want anything to do with you!" I yelled at him. He took hold of my wrist the second I set my tray down on the table. He tried to pull me away from the table and my friends. He wasn't getting anywhere. Jerath came up to us set his tray down and wrapped his arms around my waist. Jerath's right hand grabbed the one Joel had on me and squeezed it until Joel let go of me. Once Joel was out of sight I had the urge to follow him.

"…ok?" Jerath asked.

"Huh?" I questioned showing him that I really hadn't been listening

"I said are you ok?"

"Oh yes I'm fine thanks to you."

"What's with you and Joel?"

"I wish I knew it's like I have no control over myself like the time with Arane. But she can't come back at least I don't think she can." Rena came back and sat down next to Caleb. He tried to kiss her and she turned away.

"Don't worry she can't."

"Rena what's with you and Corvin?" Caleb asked her.

"I don't know what you're talking about what's with you and Jerath giving Ri and me third degree?" She said defensively.

"You two are hanging with Joel and Corvin to much that's what."

"It's not your choice who we hang out with! Come on Reni we are leaving!" She grabbed my wrist and pulled my from Jerath's arms and to Joel and Corvin's table.

"Rena no we shouldn't go near _them_." Corvin saw us and took Rena's hand and the sat down next to each other.

"Looks like you finally figured out who's better huh sweets." Joel said coming up to me.

"I know who's better it's Jerath."

"You'll change your mind sweet. Your sister did."

"I'm not my sister."

"You're right you're much more stubborn." He took my hand and pulled me from the lunch room and down the hall. He kept pulling me around and when he finally stopped I whacked right into his back. He turned to me and held my chin with his left thumb and index finger. He forced me to look into his eyes. They glowed an eerie light bluish color. I felt light headed and dizzy.

"Now you really will be mine." He said as I finally succumbed to the numbing blackness.

I woke up in a strange room. The bed had silk sheets. I sat up to get a better look at where I was. The lights were dimmed but that really doesn't matter. The walls were crimson with gold trimming just like the bedding and everything else in the room. The door opened and I laid back down.

"Reni are you awake yet?" Rena asked as she came into the unfamiliar room.

"Rena where are we?"

"Where we belong of course."

"What do you mean?"

"No time. Come on sweetie we have to get you dressed."

"What for?"

"Why Joel of course."

"What about Jerath and Caleb?"

"Why Reni they aren't our soul mates Joel and Corvin are." She pulled me from the bed to the closet. I had the chance to see her then she was in a dark midnight blue evening gown that reached her ankle. Her air was up in a complex French twist. She pulled a white gown that looked from the early 19th century.

Then it dawned on me what Joel's intention for me was a soul binding. It's like a wedding for vampires. Two vampires who believe the other is their soul mate perform a soul binding. They drink the blood of each other and it bonds them together for all eternity and nothing can separate them.

Rena pulled me to the bathroom the door next to the one she entered. She dressed me in the white dress and it fit perfectly. She then pulled me out of the bathroom and to a vanity. She set me down and pulled my pigtails out placing all of my hair to the left side and curling it. She placed a white rose clip to hold my hair together and went back to the closet pulling out a pair of white princess ribbon Mary Jane shoes. She slipped them on and I began to wonder what happened to her. Did Corvin brainwash her or was he controlling her, the way Joel had me. I looked at her through the mirror as she did my makeup. On her neck was a peasant necklace that seemed to be glowing. He was controlling her and it seemed she was far too gone to be able to be brought back. I hoped the others would be able to save us I knew I couldn't do it on my own.

As soon as my make up was done she pulled me from the room and I started looking around the room for a way out. The windows were made of some type of unbreakable glass. I threw my body at the first one I saw and nothing happened. The doors were apparently some type of metal made to look like wood. We were trapped with no way out. Rena stopped suddenly and I whacked into her as I had done with Joel. I pulled away and saw a pair of double doors in front of us. Rena opened them and Corvin stood there. Rena smiled at him and more than willingly walked toward him. He held out his arm and she took it. He looked to me then.

"It's better if you just cooperate." He and my sister left in a door I had not seen upon first entering. I stepped further into the room and the doors closed. I whirled around and there was Joel.

"I told you you'd be mine."

"I'm not yours I'm Jerath's!"

"Soon he won't matter anymore." He stepped towards me and took my hand in his. His other hand went around my back as he pulled me closer.

"You will be mine I told you that." His hand that had been holding mine dropped my hand and took hold of my chin forcing my head up. I looked into his eyes and felt dizzy again. Joel pulled away and I saw him in a new light. I felt as if Rena was right. He was better than Jerath. He took my hand again and kissed it. He leaned toward me slowly and kissed me. I didn't like it all I wanted was for him to go away. He pulled away and started to kiss down my neck. I felt something scrap against my skin then a gust of wind.

"Get away from her!" Jerath yelled running in.

"She's mine now!" Joel said as he was about to bite down on my neck he was pulled away. I looked to see Rena, Jamie, and Caleb.

"Reni are you ok?" Rena asked me as my body began to give out.

"Rena? What? Where's…"

"Corvin's gone sorry I had to lie to you it was the only way we could have killed Corvin and now Joel.

"Reni won't be yours ass hole!" Caleb yelled at Joel.

"She belongs with Jer not you, you son of a bitch!" Rena yelled at him.

"She will be mine!" Joel longed at me and pulled me with him.

"Let her go Joel let her go." Jerath told him.

"No she's mine." I was trying to think of something if we didn't do something soon someone would get hurt. Then I got it. I looked at Jerath and mouthed I love you to him and turned in Joel's grip so I was facing him.

"I'll go with you but you have to leave them alone." I went up on my toes and placed my left hand on his shoulder. I kissed him and as I did I used my right hand to get the knife that was strapped on my wrist, Rena had forced me into carrying it at all times since we were first bitten, that had a special poison coating that could kill anything and plunged it into his back. He dropped me immediately as Caleb and Jamie held him down. Caleb grabbed the knife and threw it then he and Jamie broke his limbs. Jerath came over to me and picked me off the floor and ran out of the house with Rena following us. Then there was a loud bang sound and I saw smoke and an orange yellow glow from behind us. Caleb and Jamie came to us a minute later.

"Joel?" I asked.

"Gone don't worry love." Jerath smiled at me lovingly and I smiled back.

"Good."

"You need to rest Reni recuperate." Jamie said

"No I don't."

"Yes you do even if I have to force you."

"You can't"

"Want to bet?" She placed her hand on my head and I began to grow tired.

"No… fair… Jam…" I muttered as sleep over took me.

**AN: **Even I didn't see that coming. Don't worry Reni will have lots of mauthwash to get ride of nasty Joel germs R&R if you ever want to see Part 2. Here I'll give you guys a previe of the summary... _How did she do that? She can't just be human if she can do something like this. No Haley must be something more. _


End file.
